Por ti
by evi.lxh
Summary: ¿Dejarías todo atrás por la persona que amas? ¿Qué tanto harías por ella? Superpoderes AU. Premio de Mikunya c:
**_Holaaa! bueno les traigo una nueva historia, que es premio de_ _Mikunyan n-n espero que te guste y amm bueno eso jaja_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y saludos_**

* * *

Dos figuras se podían ver recorrer la ciudad, una de color principalmente blanco y otro negra. Ambas figuras saltaban de edificio a otro. Un trozo de madera salió volando estrellándose contra la persona vestida de negro, esta al recibir el impacto contra su brazo perdió de vista por un momento a la otra persona. Corrió hasta el final del edificio y la vió correr por un callejón a una cuadra de distancia.

La chica que vestía de blanco con detalles de color morado y tenía puesta una máscara de mapache, dio la vuelta en la esquina del callejón en el cual se fue a meter, faltaba muy poco y el "juego" que llevaba con la otra persona de negro debía llegar a su fin. Dio la vuelta en otra esquina, pero se percató de un objeto volando hacia ella a gran velocidad justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Un pedazo de hielo de considerable tamaño le impedía salir del callejón.

-¿No creerías que escaparías así de fácil, verdad? –la voz sonó a sus espaldas. Su voz era de una mujer, algo grave y sonaba como un eco, después de todo, ambas llevaban mascara

-Mmm claro que no- su propia voz era más aguda y tenía el mismo efecto que su contrincante, un extraño sonido opacado por el eco- no podría ser tan fácil contra mi querida _WinterFox_

-Deja de llamarme así –se quejó

-Nop, creo que te viene muy bien el nombre, ¿tú no?

-No, soy la agente B01 –dio un paso amenazante hacia ella- ahora ríndete

-Jeje –puso su mano en su mejilla- me sorprende que me pidas eso sabiendo que no lo haré

-Sólo es para que sepas que te estoy dando la oportunidad de entregarte por voluntad propia –la chica de negro dio un paso más

-Mmm eres muy amable, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta –dio un paso hacia atrás, preparada para la pelea que seguro se avenía

-Muy bien

La joven vestida de negro con detalles color azul claro y una máscara de zorro, levantó su mano y de esta salió hielo con forma alargada, del mismo grosor que un lápiz y tan punzantes como una aguja. La joven de blanco dio un gran salto evitando las finas dagas de hielo. El salto la impulso hasta la mitad de un edificio de mediano tamaño, se sujeto de las escaleras de incendio y subió lo más rápido que pudo por ellas. En cuanto estuvo en la azotea, miró a su alrededor buscando algo para usar como arma, vio varios latones y fierros oxidados. Utilizando su telequinesis los movió acercándolos a ella, en el momento justo un latón se puso entre ella y varios proyectiles de hielo.

La agente de policía ataco rápidamente mientras la otra joven estaba aún poco preparada, le disparó varios proyectiles, tanto pequeñas pelotas como dagas finas contra la ladrona, pero lamentablemente todas fueron a dar a los latones que la estaban cubriendo. Corrió hacia ella aun proyectando hielo de sus manos, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca saltó y rosó el hombro de la ladrona, quien fue rápida con sus reflejos y de un movimiento de mano, una varilla de fierro se movio golpeándola en la pierna, soportó el dolor y volvió a atacar golpeando a su oponente en el estomago y luego en la cara, el impacto la hizo salir volando contra una pared de cemento, de donde venían las escaleras. Volvió a atacar pero esta vez su puño golpeo el concreto, al instante después sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla haciéndola retroceder, casi la hace caer del edificio. Se recuperó del golpe e intentó volver a atacar, aunque sus golpes fueron esquivados. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que la ladrona era más ágil que ella y con mayor velocidad de reacción, aunque la rubia la superaba en resistencia y fuerza.

Intercambiaron varios golpes, hasta que el cansancio de la ladrona comenzó a salir a flote. La agente aprovecharía esa oportunidad. Se alejó del alcance corto de la pelea y comenzó a disparar hielo sin piedad, la ladrona corrió hasta el final de la azotea tratando de cubrirse con los latones ya maltrechos. La policía la siguió manteniendo su distancia, antes de que la otra chica pudiese saltar del edificio le disparó en la pierna, le cortó el costado de la pierna derecha haciéndola caer al suelo, dejó de disparar y sonrió, al fin la había atrapado.

-Llegó el final para ti –se acercó rápidamente, si algo había aprendido en sus incontables batallas contra la ladrona era no subestimarla

-Jejeje ¿eso crees? –dijo la ladrona desde el suelo, se dio la media vuelta para verla directamente

-Tks

Se acercó más, se agacho para poder arrestarla, pero en el momento que lo hizo notó su error. La joven desde el suelo sostenía un tubo oxidado cuya punta había aplastado formando una especie de lanza que la apunto directamente a su brazo haciéndole un tajo parecido al que ella tenía en su pierna.

-¡Agh!

No siendo tan rápida como lo era la ladrona, no pudo esquivar el golpe directo en su cara que la envió al otro extremo del edificio. El golpe fue al lado lateral de su quijada, lo suficientemente fuerte para marearla totalmente, casi llegando a desmayarse.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me atrapes aún –escuchó la voz de la ladrona, la miro y estaba borrosa, se maldijo por dentro- nos vemos en otro robo, _WinterFox_

-Y-Yo… -antes de que pudiese reaccionar como debía la chica de blanco y morado se alejó, dio un gran salto y se reunió con otras dos personas que no había notado hasta ese momento en el edificio contiguo el cual era unos tres pisos más altos. Intentó incorporarse para perseguirlas, pero su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba como quería después de ese golpe. Escuchó dos voces, giró su cabeza a los lados dándose cuenta de dos nuevas presencias a su lado, la presencia de sus otras dos compañeras de equipo. Las dos nuevas corrieron en dirección donde estaban las otras tres figuras, de las cuales solo una las miraba de manera directa, las otras dos las ignoraban. Cuando recorrieron la mitad del edificio una de las tres figuras se dio media vuelta, les apunto con su arco y disparó una flecha que cayó justo en medio de ambas detonando al instante. Sus dos compañeras cayeron a unos pocos metros más atrás de la explosión, antes de que pudiesen levantarse la misma figura volvió a apuntarles y envió dos flechas, una delante de la otra en el espacio entre sus dos compañeras de equipo que aun estaban en el suelo y ella que tampoco lograba hacer que su cuerpo cooperara. Las flechas desprendieron un humo blanco que se esparció como neblina dificultando su visión.

La agente no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el humo se dispersó, pero cuando miró hacia el edificio donde había estado la ladrona con sus cómplices estaba vacío.

-¡Maldición! –golpeo con fuerza el suelo dejando una pequeña hendidura

-Se volvieron a escapar –la agente B02 habló

-Esto no pasaría si la señorita testaruda nos dejara participar contra su pelea contra esa loca –la agente B03 apareció

-Cállense –las miró irritada, aunque su expresión no la vieron a causa de la máscara que usaban las tres- ¿además no se supone que ustedes detendrían a sus cómplices?

-No las vimos en ningún momento hasta ahora –respondió la agente B02- esto empieza a fastidiar

-A la agencia no le gustará nada esto –suspiró la agente B03, tomó la parte de atrás de su máscara y se la sacó. Su cabello negro atada en una coleta quedó suelto- al fin puedo respirar de forma normal

-No deberías quitarte la máscara –advirtió la agente B01

-Da igual, de todas formas deben estar ya varios kilómetros lejos de aquí –la pelinegra se encogió de hombros

-Eli debemos tratar tu herida y verificar que no tienes una contusión grabe en el cerebro –la otra agente también se quitó la máscara, limpio el sudor de su cara con la manga de su ropa

-No deberías llamarme por mi nombre estando en una misión

-Ya terminó la misión por si no te diste cuenta, tú, yo y Maki volvimos a fallar –la pelinegra la miró molesta

-Nico-chan cálmate y baja la voz –Maki la miró frunciendo el ceño

-Dile a ella que entre en razón –apuntó a la joven aún en el suelo-es su culpa que capturar a esa ladrona sea la única misión que seguimos fallando. Esto hace una pésima reputación para BiBi como el mejor equipo de la agencia

-Tienes razón Nico –Eli se puso de pie y se quitó la máscara- es mi culpa, pero ya no más

-¿Aceptaras que entremos en la pelea? –preguntó Maki

-Sí, sola aún no soy rival para ella

-Muy bien –Nico sonrió y puso sus manos en sus caderas- ya era hora

Se sonrieron entre todas.

-Volvamos a la agencia para tratar tus heridas –Maki se acercó a Eli para asegurarse que podía caminar

-De acuerdo

* * *

Eli estaba sentada en su clase distraída con los sucesos del día anterior. Algo que solía pasarle cuando enfrentaba a la ladrona era pensar en ello todo el día siguiente, simplemente su mente no dejaba de repetir la escena una y otra vez. Odiaba como esa joven actuaba, para ser más específica, el como la cuidaba. Sabía que en sus peleas siempre se lastimaban mutuamente, pero pese a que ella ha tenido incontables oportunidades para herirla de gravedad, nunca lo ha hecho. Sólo era cuestión de pensar en el día anterior, la ladrona pudo perfectamente atravesarla con ese tubo en el estomago, pulmón o incluso en el corazón, pero no fue así, escogió su brazo y no sólo eso sino que también la hirió levemente, pudo atravesarle el brazo con el objeto lo cual no hizo, sino que sólo le hizo un corte. Odiaba no poder entender por qué lo hacía, siempre restringiendo sus ataques, la enfurecía y se sentía humillada. El día se le pasó rápido por andar en las nubes del recuerdo.

-Elichii~ -la voz de su mejor amiga la sacó de su trance y la hizo sonreír

-¿Qué pasa Nozomi? –miró a la peli morada con calidez, si hay algo que borraba de su mente los problemas eso era la presencia de su mejor amiga

-Has estado todo el día distraída –se puso algo nerviosa, Nozomi era muy buena viendo a través de ella

-Sí, sólo me quedé hasta tarde estudiando y se me pasó la hora –respondió con una leve sonrisa- hoy no logro concentrarme como quisiera

-Ya veo –Nozomi se le acercó y acaricio la parte de arriba de su cabeza- la buena Elichi se quedó estudiando y ahora está cansada, ¿qué tal si hoy descansas y me dejas el trabajo del consejo estudiantil a mi?

-¿Q-Qué? N-No, no es necesario –se rehusó a la idea al instante, estar en el consejo estudiantil haciendo papeleos era el único momento en que podía estar a solas con Nozomi

-Ve a descansar Elichi, no te esfuerces tanto –la sonrisa de Nozomi se hizo una más de preocupación por la rubia

-Estaré bien Nozomi –le dio una confiada sonrisa- no es gran cosa, podré hacerlo

-Tan testaruda –se rió

Ambas se encaminaron al consejo estudiantil, una vez allí comenzaron con el papeleo en silencio. Con el paso de los minutos. Eli miraba de reojo a la vice presidenta, examinando cada milímetro de su cara, se mordió el labio inferior. La joven sabía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz ni siquiera de conseguir coraje para decírselo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó con una burlesca sonrisa la ojiesmeralda

-N-no, n-no es nada –desvió su mirada avergonzada, sintió que le deba calor en sus orejas

-¿Oh entonces me mirabas solo por gusto? –se volvió a burlar

-¡N-No! –se tornó completamente roja, esa mujer era su perdición- s-sólo pensaba… que… ya sabes… me… amm

Una carcajada la interrumpió, Eli miró como la peli morada se reía sin tapujo, de alguna forma le gustó ver eso, incluso si se reía de ella. Cuando dejó de reírse la miró aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Elichi, tranquila, yo tampoco puedo quitarte los ojos de encima –le guiñó. Eli podía jurar que su cabeza estaba echando humo

-¡Nozomi! –gritó, avergonzada escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos

La vice presidenta sólo volvió a reír. Eli se levantó, se le acercó con una extraña determinación en su mirada, tomó de los hombros a Nozomi y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿E-Elichi? –la peli morada se sorprendió por la repentina acción

-… -Eli en lugar de contestar pasó su mano del hombro hasta el cuello, trazando líneas invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos, se acercó un poco más a su rostro acariciando la mandíbula

Nozomi la miró a los ojos y mordió su labio, pasó sus manos por antebrazo de la rubia y se aferró allí. Eli acercó su cara a la de ella, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, la cara de Nozomi estaba completamente roja.

-Je quien es la que está totalmente roja ahora –Eli sonreía triunfal

-¡Eres una tonta Elichi! –en un intento de alejarla le golpeo justo en la herida del brazo provocando un quejido por parte de la rubia- ¿Elichi?

Eli puso su mano contra la herida como si así doliese menos, a los segundos sintió una mano sobre la suya y miró a su mejor amiga quien tenía la palabra preocupación en todas sus expresiones.

-N-No es nada –se quito la mano de la herida e intentó actuar como si nada

-¿Estas… herida? –Nozomi se acercó más, mirando fijamente su brazo

-Claro que no –dijo rápidamente, debía inventar algo- me golpee hoy en la mañana

-Elichi –la mirada de la vice presidenta era indescifrable, después de un par de segundos ella bajó la mirada- ya veo, ten más cuidado

-Sí, lo tendré –Eli caminó hasta su puesto- ¿sigamos con el papeleo?

-Sí –le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era genuina, era muy diferente, casi triste

* * *

Pasó cerca de dos semanas cuando Eli y su equipo fueron llamadas para ir tras la ladrona. BiBi ya había decidido que esta vez irían todas juntas, después de todo ya era normal que las cómplices de la ladrona sólo aparecían al final de su misión, para ir a buscarla y asegurar su huida. Fueron hasta el lugar en el cual se creía que atacaría, sería una joyería la cual tenía en su posición una de las piedras más preciosas que existían. Estuvieron cerca de una hora vigilando a los alrededores, pero nada pasaba. Una explosión, seguida por otro por un intervalo de un segundo, se escucharon detrás de ellas, el trío miró, pero fue Eli quien volvió su vista lo más rápido que pudo a la joyería, tenía su ventanal roto, sabía lo que significaba, ya habían robado la valiosa joya.

-¡Vamos a buscarlas! –gritó la agente- separémonos, quien la encuentre primero debe avisar a las demás, no la enfrentemos sóla

-¡Entendido! –dijeron las otras dos agentes

El trío corrió por el techo en el que estaban y saltaron a los más cercanos. Buscaron por un rato hasta que fue Maki quien dio un aviso.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Maki a la figura frente a ella. Vestía igual que la ladrona sólo que sus detalles no eran morados sino azules

-No necesitas saberlo –contestó una voz calmada, grave, pero femenina

Maki se molestó y atacó, con sus manos aplaudió creando una bola de fuego que fue con gran velocidad contra la chica de blanco, esta lo esquivo con agilidad, al instante en que pudo le lanzó una flecha que la pelirroja también esquivó, la flecha al tocar el suelo explotó con fuerza. Maki se sorprendió que algo tan pequeño pudiese tener tal poder. Volvió a atacar está vez la bola de fuego tenía mayor poder y su rango de expansión también creció, la joven de blanco tuvo dificultades para salir de su alcance y volvió a atacar. Entendió su estilo de ataque, no atacaba a lo loco sino que era más del tipo que ocupaba contraataques para así infligir más daño al no estar preparados para recibirlos. Esta vez al esquivar la flecha, esta no explotó sino que liberó una sustancia extraña pegajosa que le llegó al pie y le impedía moverse con libertad, al mirar al frente vio que la joven arquera disparaba varias flechas, pero ninguna le llegó ya que con sus manos y boca creó onda de fuego que pese a no destruirlas si desviaron las flechas de su trayectoria original, cayendo lejos de ella.

-Eres mejor de lo que creía –habló la joven

-Je aún no has visto nada –Maki sonrió algo molesta, odiaba que no la subestimaran

La joven tomó una flecha más y apuntó. Maki se zafó de la extraña sustancia quemándola y corrió lista para un combate más cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes de llegar a ella la joven disparó una red atrapándola, pero no duró mucho ya que la quemó hasta convertirla en cenizas y volvió a atacar. Con sus puños envió bolas de fuego contra la arquera quien las seguía esquivando con increíble agilidad. La joven tomó sacó del bolsillo de su pierna unas piedritas y una onda, guardó su arco y apuntó. Maki se sentía confundida, pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia volvió a disparar bolas de fuego y en cuanto dejó de hacer corrió para atacar directamente, esta vez logró propinar un golpe directo contra la mejilla de la joven quien retrocedió un paso, aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearla en el estomago y darle una patada al costado enviándola varios metros lejos. Cayó al suelo, se incorporó con rapidez, Maki volvió al ataque, vio como colocaba una piedra en la onda y le apuntaba, pero no le importo, era sólo una piedra. La piedra le golpeó en el hombro y explotó, la pelirroja se sorprendió, no fue muy fuerte pero si interrumpió su intento de atacar, más piedras la golpearon en diferentes partes del cuerpo, una piedra particularmente grande le golpeo en el pecho y causo una explosión mayor haciéndola caer para atrás. Sin darse cuenta la joven de blanco estaba a su lado dispuesta a patearle la cabeza, pero el golpe no llego, en lugar de eso un rayo goleo a la arquera y salió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

-Eres una inútil –Nico llegó a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- tienes suerte que la gran _RayoNegro_ esté aquí

-Cállate, sólo me descuidé –Maki miró donde estaba la joven de blanco ya de pie

-¿Su poder?

-Además de ser ridículamente ágil, parece que puede inyectar cierto poder a los objetos convirtiéndolas en bombas –contestó Maki levantando su guardia

-Muy bien –Nico sonrió- veremos que tan buena puede—

Su frase fue cortada por un fuerte golpe contra su mejilla que la hizo caer al suelo en un instante. La pelirroja vio a su compañera en el suelo de un segundo a otro y estaba segura que su enemiga no se había movido, miró hacia ella y vio otra figura junto a ella.

-¿Qué mierda? –se levantó del suelo sobándose la mejilla

-Hola –saludó la nueva, su voz era alegre lo cual desconcertaba al dúo- es un placer poder al fin pelear contra ustedes

Sin dar una respuesta Nico atacó con rayos, pero la nueva los esquivo a gran velocidad.

-Je, super veloz ¿eh? –Niko sonrió- veremos que son más rápidos, tus pies o mis rayos

-¡Me gusta ese reto nya! –la chica corrió a toda velocidad embistiendo a Nico haciéndola caer una vez más al suelo

Iba por el segundo golpe, pero la pelinegra atacó, un rayo dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la corredora haciéndola caer.

-Eso dolió –se quejó tratando de levantarse

Nico volvió a atacar, pero la joven corrió más rápido y lo evitó. Dio varias vueltas antes de correr hacia Nico una vez más, de un momento el piso se volvió resbaloso y se cayó golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Lamento la demora –Eli había congelado el suelo cerca de Nico

En el instante en que la rubia hizo aparición las dos enemigas dejaron de atacar.

-¿Pero qué? –Maki miró sin entender al par

-¿Qué creen que hacen? –exigió Nico

-Tenemos órdenes de no atacarla –la arquera respondió, refiriéndose obviamente a Eli- y de dejarla ir con nuestra líder

-Su líder… -Eli dio un paso al frente- ¿Dónde está?

-Sigue recto en esa dirección nya –dijo la otra joven apuntando a su izquierda- si lo haces la encontraras con facilidad

-… -Eli no estaba segura de que hacer, ir o quedarse a pelear junto a sus amigas, después de todo habían decidido que pelearían juntas

-Ve –habló Maki- nosotras estaremos bien

-Pero habíamos acordado que—

-Sabes lo del acuerdo –cortó Nico- sólo mantenla ocupada hasta que lleguemos

-No nos tomará mucho –la confianza en la voz de Maki la hizo sonreír

-No tarden –dijo Eli antes de ir en la dirección indicada

* * *

Tal y cómo había dicho la joven veloz, no tardó en encontrar a la ladrona, estaba sentada en un parque cercano mirando el cielo.

-Al fin llegas –dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-¿Por qué me esperabas? –Eli se acercó con sigilo- ¿qué tramas?

-Te esperaba porque quiero hablar contigo –bajó su vista para posarla sobre la rubia

-¿Hablar conmigo? –se sentía nerviosa esto podría ser una trampa, pero por alguna razón no se sentía como una

-Ten –le lanzó un objeto brillante, lo atajó en el aire, lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que era la joya que había robado esa noche. Miró a la ladrona sorprendida- lo robe sólo para llamar tu atención

-¿Por qué?

-Ya dije que quería hablar contigo –se rió, le parecía familiar esa risa

Se levantó y Eli se puso en guardia, haciéndola reír otra vez. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, quien daba lentos pasos hacia atrás, insegura.

-Quería decirte que dejaré de robar –dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca

-¿Te entregaras? –preguntó sorprendida

-… –No contestó, dio un paso más hacia ella

-¿P-Por qué? –esta vez no retrocedió y miraba atónita a la joven frente a ella

-Porque… ya no puedo, algo me lo impide

-¿Qué cosa? –Eli apretó los puños- ¿la culpa ya te carcomió?

-No, no es eso –soltó una risita

-¿Qué te lo impide entonces?

-Me han robado algo –otro paso más hacia ella

-¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te roben—

-No algo material –le cortó. Otro paso más

-… ¿qué es?

-Mi… mi mejor amiga me robó el corazón –Eli quería hablar pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, algo no andaba bien- y ella… por ella ya no puedo seguir con esto, por el amor que le tengo detendré esta actividad que ella tanto reprocha.

-E-Eso no… -Eli se sentía enfadada por alguna razón- ¡no puedes!

-No seguiré robando por ella –el último paso hasta quedar sólo un metro de distancia, tal vez menos- Je, este será el día en que al fin _WinterFox_ capturará a la gran _SpirituaTthief_

La ladrona frente a ella giró su cabeza, de la parte de atrás de su máscara había una tela que cubría su pelo escondiéndolo, pero un mechón se escapó, aunque Eli pensó que fue a propósito. Lo miró unos segundos hasta que lo reconoció. Dio un el último paso que podía para juntar casi por completo sus cuerpos, levantó su mano y tomó esos cabellos. Eran de color morado.

-No… no puede ser –Eli miró a la cara de la joven frente a ella

-Lo siento mucho –miró hacia el frente, pero mantuvo su cabeza baja

Eli alcanzó donde terminaba la máscara y se la sacó, luego removió la tela que cubría el resto de su cabeza.

-Nozomi… -Eli la miraba incrédula. No podía ser, su mejor amiga por tres años era quien había estado persiguiendo por meses sin éxito

-Elichi… yo de verdad lamento que terminara de esta manera, pero se terminó, me rindo, me entregaré

-No… -Eli aún se sentía en shock, pero algo que sabía era que si Nozomi se entregaba estaría muchos años en la cárcel, no la volvería a ver. No, no quería eso- ¡no puedes!

-¿Eh? –Nozomi se sorprendió con esa respuesta

-¡No puedes entregarte! –Eli sentía ganas de llorar. Con torpeza se sacó su máscara y todo lo que cubría su cabeza

-Pe-Pero tú querías—

-¡Pero cambie de opinión! -Eli abrazó a Nozomi- si te entregas… ya no podré estar más contigo… no te podré ver, no quiero eso ¡no quiero!

-Elichi… -la voz de Nozomi se quebró y se aferró a la espalda de la rubia

Ambas lloraron en los brazos de la otra, aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza.

-No –Eli se separó un poco- no quiero que me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas

-¿Entonces qué hago? –Nozomi seguía llorando

-Sólo… desaparece –Eli la abrazó e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- nadie sabe quien eres en realidad, sólo yo…

-¿Desaparecer? –dijo más calmada

-Ya es hora que la _SpiritualThief_ haga su desaparición espiritual sin dejar rastros –Eli acaricio el pelo morado de su mejor amiga

-Je no es un mal plan –se separó un poco, llevó su mano al rostro de la rubia- ¿me ayudaras?

-Por supuesto –Eli susurró- no te dejaré sola

-¿Lo prometes? –se acercó un poco más, su cara a pocos centímetros de los labios de la agente

-Lo prometo

Sellando esa promesa se besaron, fue lento y lleno de amor. Ambas disfrutando lo más que podían, tratando de retener en la memoria la suavidad y el sabor de la otra. Se separaron al quedar sin aire, se miraron un largo rato sólo acariciando a la otra.

-Creo que debería ir con las demás –informó Eli- espero que tus… amigas no las hayan matado

-Les di la orden de no hacerlo –soltó una risita- de hecho no tienen permitido herir de gravedad

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que yo soy… bueno la q agente que te quería encerrar? –Eli se sentía un poco incomoda

-Desde la vez que te golpee en a herida del brazo por accidente en el concejo estudiantil –respondió bajando la mirada- al darme cuenta me sentía tan confundida y estaba segura que me odiarías una vez que te lo dijera—

-Jamás te odiaría –Eli se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos- no podría, te amo demasiado para eso

Ambas se quedaron mirando hasta que se les cayó en cuenta lo que dijo, se tornaron completamente rojas para dar paso a la risa.

-Bueno, yo también te amo Elichi –la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar

* * *

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Eli cuando llegaron donde se supone que habría una gran pelea

-Jugamos a adivinar quienes somos –respondió la arquera, cuya mascara estaba junto a ella, mostrando su rostro y pelo azulado

-¿Nico y Umi ya perdieron? –Nozomi las miró sorprendida

-Nico perdió por no poder contener su gran ego y boca cerrada –respondió Maki

-Ah ¡eres Maki Nishikino! –dijo Rin poniéndose de pie- ¡gané nya!

-¿Cómo es que no adivinaron que es Rin Hoshizora? –preguntó Eli- es la única en toda la escuela tan enérgica y que dice "nya"

Maki y Nico se miraron murmuraron molestas y se cruzaron de brazos.

-¿Cómo es que perdió Umi? –preguntó Nozomi todavía sorprendida

-Por gay nya –se rió Rin

-¡Rin! –le regañó la peli azul

-¿Por gay? –preguntó Eli mirando a su novia

-Déjame adivinar –Nozomi sonrió con malicia- ¿mencionaron a Kotori?

-Sí, nyajajajaja –se rió la pelinaranja

-¡Ya basta! –se quejó Umi completamente avergonzada

-¿Y ustedes qué? –preguntó Nico

Todas las miraron con seriedad. Nozomi y Eli se miraron y luego al resto, procedieron a explicar todo.

* * *

-¿Nozomi has visto la barra de chocolate? –la rubia palpo sus bolsillos de su chaqueta- estaba segura que lo dejé en mi bolsillo

-No lo he visto –dijo la peli morada parada en la puerta de la habitacion de ambas, comiendo la barra de chocolate de su novia

-¡Hey eso es mío!… ¿Cuándo fue que…?

-Elichi, Elichi –Nozomi sacudió su cabeza- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que nunca podrás ganarle a la mejor ladrona de la historia?

-¡Devuélvemelo! –Eli siguió a la peli morada hasta la habitación y así comenzó su juego

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Nozomi dejó de ser ladrona, con ayuda de Eli borraron cualquier evidencia que pudiese inculparla a ella y a sus dos amigas, Umi y Rin. La gran ladrona que simplemente desapareció de un día a otra se convirtió en toda una leyenda y muchos aún se preguntaban qué le pasó. En la agencia en la que sigue trabajando Eli junto a Nico, Maki y ahora Umi recuerdan el caso cómo uno de los más insólitos. Cuando se daba cuenta que alguien andaba tras las huyes de lo ocurrido cualquiera de las cuatro chicas intervenía y todo quedaba sepultado otra vez. Ahora sólo vivían una vida tranquila y pacífica. Nozomi enterró por completo su pasado y sólo salía en algunas ocasiones sólo cuando estaban las involucradas. Después de años Nozomi y Eli aún pensaban que fue la mejor decisión que han tomado en sus vidas.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les gustara n.n y bueno no tengo mucho que decir, gracias por tooodo su apoyo y nos leemos en otro fic c:_**

 ** _PD: pronto subiré nuevo cap en No Tan Simple, lo prometo. Este finde de seguro x3_**


End file.
